


The Gunpla Mom

by Kinozaki



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Age Progression, Gen, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A simple genderbender story involving Iori Rinko.





	The Gunpla Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 29, 2017.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in two years, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Ryo made his way through town, smiling ear to ear as he headed to the hobby shop. He’d worked hard this month, helping out whenever he could around the house. He dried dishes, did laundry, cleaned windows and floors, took out the trash, and did anything he could do to bolster the allowance he got. It paid off in the end, his mother giving him nearly twice what he usually got. His head was filled with fantasies of what he might buy as he headed through the shopping district.

A bell jingled happily as Ryo entered the store. The owner, a kind old man, smiled at him from behind the counter. Ryo returned the smile and headed over to the plastic models. The boy made his way past planes and tanks, cars and trains, until he found the shelves packed with Gundam models. His father had started him on the hobby, getting him a model fighter plane and supplies to build it for his birthday years ago. He had fun with the plane, but it was when he went to the shop his dad got the plane at himself that he found the giant robot models that he came to love. They were more colorful, poseable, and somehow easier to put together than the plane ever was.

There were a lot of different Gunpla in the store, and he knew that, while he had more money than he’d ever had before, there was still a lot he couldn’t afford. Still, Ryo couldn’t help but look at those models, some in boxes so big he wouldn’t be able to carry them home. Someday he’d be able to buy them, when he was just a little older and could get a job. He’d be able to visit the store whenever he wanted, too, instead of just once a month.

Accepting reality with a heavy sigh, Ryo continued on, past models in big white boxes, over to a section full of smaller kits. He took his time, looking at what the store had, wondering if he’d be better to get one expensive model or a couple cheaper ones. After about ten minutes of debate, he finally settled on a kit, taking a box double the size of the ones he usually got up to the counter.

The old man smiled as Ryo put his model on the counter. 

“Going for something bigger this time, eh? You must have had to do a lot of chores to afford this one.” 

“Yup! I’ve been working hard all month!” Ryo smiled as he placed his money in the tray. 

The old man chuckled as he put the bills in the register, put the change in the tray and pushed it back towards the boy. “Well, I hope you have a good time with it, kid. It’s a pretty fun one. Here, take this, too. Think of it as a reward for being such a loyal customer.”

Ryo’s eyes lit up as the owner reached under the counter for a bag, putting the box in along with a small bottle of something that he couldn’t quite see.

“What is it, sir?”

“Just a little bottle of some new paint we got in. It’s a special metallic green, meant to be really good for eyes and little cameras and such. You’ll have to let me know how it works.”

He thanked the man before leaving the store, clutching the bag close to his chest as he made his way back through town. When he reached his neighborhood, he broke out in a sprint, unable to contain his excitement any longer. Ryo made good time, reaching his home before eleven, giving him plenty of time to spend building his new model. He headed straight for the garage, setting his bag down on a little workstation his dad had made for him shortly after he got into the hobby.

Still catching his breath from the run, Ryo took the box out of the bag, then stuck his hand in, digging around for the little bottle the old man had put in. He pulled it out, a simple glass container of shiny green paint. Unscrewing the cap, he found it had a little brush built into the top. There was an odd shimmer to the paint, which Ryo thought might be to make it look more translucent when on a model. It also had a very strong odor, Ryo’s nose scrunching up as he started to feel light headed. He capped the bottle, making a mental note to keep the window open when he went to use it.

Ryo spent the next few hours working on the model. It took him longer than any of the ones he’d built before, but it was much more involved than any of them. It was also a lot more fun. 

He started by building the skeletal frame of the robot, posing it around when he was done, admiring the range of motion it had. After he was done playing, he worked on the feet and hands, and then the armor around the legs and arms. As much as he loved building the models, these were the most boring bits for Ryo, as he had to basically build the same parts twice. He always tried to get them built first, that way the rest of the kit was always something new and exciting. After the arms and legs were done, he worked on the robot’s “skirt” and then torso, connecting the parts he’d already built as he went.

Before long, Ryo had a nearly completed Gundam model. All he had left to build was the head. He ignored his empty stomach, upset that he’d worked through lunch time, and got to work on the part he always saved for last. It took him no time at all to finish it up. Before putting it on the body, though, he remembered the paint he’d gotten and decided to try it out.

He unscrewed the cap and gently dabbed the brush into the paint. He worked carefully, holding his breath to try and keep his hand from moving, as he painted little camera lenses on all of the robot’s weapons. A slight headache started to build as he did this, but Ryo pushed on, knowing that he just had one small part left to do before he was done. He dipped the brush back in the paint again, then filled out the eyes, the clear plastic piece becoming coated with a thin, metallic green that looked just like in the show.

Setting the cap on the table, Ryo smiled with satisfaction as he put the head on the model. He put a weapon in its hands and took the time to give the robot its signature pose. He stepped back, admiring the work he’d done, when his head started to swim. The edges of his vision started to get soft and fuzzy while the rest of his senses dulled, everything starting to feel less vivid and more unreal. His blurry vision settled on the uncapped bottle on the desk, suddenly remembering that he’d neglected to open the window, as a strange warmth spread throughout his body.

Ryo’s head spun as the warmth grew, becoming a tingle in some parts of his body. It happened first in his feet, joined by a weird pressure as he felt his feet become thinner. His toes started to poke up against the tip of shoes, while the sides felt like they had more room, the uncomfortable contrast causing him to frantically kick them off, sending them flying across the garage. The feeling jumped up to his hands next. Ryo held them in front of his face, a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. They grew as he watched, the palms widening a little while his fingers thinned, becoming long and slender, the color of them lightening slightly. The nails grew longer, too, becoming pointed and delicate, coated in a clear polish. 

Next, the sensation moved to Ryo’s legs. He looked down as hairs disappeared from his calves, revealing smooth, creamy skin underneath. He noticed his perspective change slightly as his legs got longer. The sides of his thighs started to press against the legs of shorts, where they were once loose and baggy. The light pressure soon intensified, his burgeoning thighs being pinched tight by the shorts, a different tingle taking over as the flow of blood slowed. In a panic, he unbuttoned them and tried to take them off. It was a struggle to get roll them down past his now plump thighs, now marked red from where the shorts bit into them, but they came off with ease once they reached his calves. 

Kicking off the shorts, Ryo lost his balance, the change in his height and feet being too much for him. Luckily, his hands caught the desk and he steadied himself against it as the odd feeling started to grow in his arms. Again his perspective changed, getting a little further from the desk, while the hair melted away from his arms, his skin lightening to match his hands. He also felt the arms start to get bigger, filling out the sleeves of Ryo’s t-shirt, but not straining them the way his thighs had his shorts.

As Ryo started to panic, fumbling to put the cap on the bottle of paint, the tingle spread to his crotch, causing him gasp as he finished screwing on the lid. He felt it surround his genitals, the sensation causing him to breathe heavy and lean harder against the desk. It enveloped his penis entirely, and then the feeling moved up inside of his body, his thighs quivering, until it stopped suddenly. Before he could catch his breath or notice how loose his underwear had gotten, the tingle reached his butt. He felt it intensify as his butt grew, his cheeks filling out the empty space that had been in his underwear. He felt them bite into his cheeks as they grew larger, and felt the fabric start to wedge itself between them before finally settling. 

He couldn’t take the discomfort, though, and put his fingers under the elastic to take the underwear off when the feeling settled deep in his hips. They grew, spreading outwards, pinching his fingers tight against the struggling waistband as he desperately forced the underwear over his hips. He got them rolling down his thighs when the sensation hit his abdomen, his stomach gaining a bit of weight while the sides slimmed in.

By the time he’d gotten the underwear off, the tingling stopped, giving him a moment to relax. He found his curiosity getting the better of him as he moved his hands down his stomach and hips, admiring the curves and suddenly understanding the phrase “hourglass figure.” They went lower, squeezing the soft cheeks that had enveloped his underwear, and he found himself unable to resist giving them a slight smack, thoroughly enjoying the ensuing jiggle. Moving a hand around his front, he led it down, cautiously. He could feel a thick patch of hair in the middle of his crotch while the rest was smooth and soft. As he followed it down, he touched something that caused the fog in his head to spread, pulling his hand back as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Deciding to leave it for another time, Ryo finally stood up again, adjusting to his new height. He started to try and unpack everything that had happened when the tingle resurfaced, this time deep in his chest. Its warmth overpowered him, as his chest started to itch, then swell. The swell became a full-blown growth in seconds, his chest becoming breasts. His nipples hardened with the growth, poking and rubbing against the fabric of his t-shirt. They continued to grow, Ryo struggling to stand up straight as the weight increased, their size pushing his shirt outwards. 

A pleasant draft snuck up the shirt, causing goosebumps to pop up on his bountiful breasts. They continued to expand, straining the shirt, the tightness making it hard for Ryo to breathe. Able to endure the pressure no longer, he took the shirt off, his large breasts rising with it as he pulled it off, and fell down against his abdomen when he took it off. He gripped them in his hands, astonished at how heavy they’d become, seeing that his nipples had also changed, becoming bigger and darker.

Eventually, the growth stopped and the tingle moved upwards to Ryo’s shoulders. He started to feel like he was trying to squeeze his way through a crowd as his arms grew closer to his body and his shoulders shrunk. Despite them getting smaller, though, he found it a little easier to deal with the immense weight hanging from his chest.

Ryo’s head started to swim, his thoughts becoming harder to get out, as the sensation wrapped around his head. He put his hands up to his face and could feel his skin becoming smoother. His whole face changed under his fingertips, feeling as his chin became more rounded, his nose smaller, his eyes larger, and his eyebrows thinner. Ryo also felt his lips plump up, pressing against each other pleasantly, just before his head tilted back as his hair started to grow. It flowed down his back, spreading out all around him, only stopping once it had reached his butt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see long strands of blue.

The discomfort in Ryo’s head suddenly intensified, becoming too much for him to handle. He fell to his knees as he tried to clear his head, struggling to breathe as his panic grew. Darkness started to encroach on his vision until, finally, it was all he could see.

She had no idea how long she was passed out on the floor, but by the time she’d woken up, her head was totally cleared and the odd tingle was nowhere. The warmth that had consumed her body was replaced by a chill from the concrete floor. She made her way to her feet, slowly, finding her balance easier than she had before, when the changes had happened. As she shivered, an arm wrapping around her breasts to create some sense of warmth and modesty, she looked around the garage for something to wear, knowing that the clothes she’d removed wouldn’t fit her anymore.

Hanging on the wall, she found clothes that looked like they would fit her. She was suspicious, trying to remember if they’d always been there, but conceded that it didn’t matter as she inventoried what was there. Luckily, there was a full outfit, one that would hopefully chase out the chill. She started with the underwear first, a simple pair of white and lacey panties, bringing them up her longer, plumper legs. Unconsciously, she adjusted the fit, making sure they didn’t wedge in her butt like her last pair of underwear had.

A matching bra was next, and while Ryo had never held one, it felt strangely familiar in her hands. The cups felt warm against her bare breasts, and her fingers worked quickly to fasten the hooks in the back. She took a minute to adjust the fit, letting out a sigh of relief when she was finished, glad for the support the bra offered.

Next were a pair of jeans, which she put on with no real trouble or ceremony. They were simple, light colored, and slim fitting, and she was grateful to have a barrier against the chilly air and her soft legs. She put a thick, yellow turtleneck sweater on next, carefully pulling it down past her chest, not wanting to strain the fabric too much. It took her awhile to make sure all of her hair was out of the sweater. Afterwards, she slipped her feet into a simple pair of brown loafers, wishing she’d had a pair of socks as well.

The only thing left was a slate blue apron with a little green pin of a simple robot face on the front. Ryo couldn’t help but smile at the cute Haro mascot pin as she put on the apron, tying it in a big bow in the back, its weight and warmth feeling familiar and comforting. She made her way over to the desk, the Gundam model still on top of it, posing the way she’d left it. Looking around, the paint she’d used was nowhere to be found. In its place instead was a maroon scrunchie.

Instinctively, she reached for it, bundling up the hair behind her and slipping it through. She could still feel shorter hair in front, lining her face, but something about the tied ponytail bouncing against her back felt right. At the least, it was more manageable than when it was all loose.

Feeling oddly at peace in her new body, Ryo surveyed the garage once more. She noticed, to her dismay, that the door that usually led into the house was gone, replaced instead by a solid wall. She made her way over to garage door controls, tapping her foot impatiently as the wide door slid up. Ryo stepped outside the building, a sense of dread growing as she looked around. There was no longer any house connected to the garage at all, the structure seemingly being abandoned, and she didn’t recognize the area she was in it all.

Stress building, she went back in the garage, boxing up the model and putting in back in the bag so she could take it with her. She gave one last look at her old clothes huddled in the corner before she left to try and figure out where she was.

Ryo wandered around for an hour, trying to gain sense of the neighborhood she was in. It seemed so familiar to her, almost exactly like her own, but, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find her house. Eventually, she decided to let her instincts take over, wandering wherever her body felt was best. 

After about half an hour, she came across a brown brick building with gachapon and vending machines out front. She looked up at a red sign with the words “Iori Hobby Shop” on it in white lettering. Confused, Ryo found her hands digging into her apron, pulling out a small clutch. She opened it, being greeted by an ID card of an older woman, probably in her thirties, named Rinko Iori, with dark blue hair, deep green eyes, and a kind, warm expression. Looking in the clutch, she found a small set of keys, which effortless fit into the sliding doors to the shop.

Rinko walked into the shop, the familiar smell of home filled her nose as she looked around, a part of her ecstatic that this was her shop where she worked. She made her way back to the counter, placing the bag on top of it and taking out the model she’d packed up from the garage. Using another small key, she unlocked one of the display cases behind her, placing and reposing the model before locking it up, admiring how realistic the eyes looked.

The happy jingle of a bell caught her attention, causing her turn around as a young boy walked into the shop. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture, with a slight blush. He took his time wandering around the store, looking at what she had. Eventually, she went over to him.

“Is there anything I can help you find today?” she asked, looking over the boy’s shoulder to the models he was looking at. They were some of the store’s cheaper offerings.

“I was just wondering if I should get one bigger model or two smaller ones…” the boy responded, not looking up at Rinko.

She smiled warmly, asking how much money he had to spend. He mumbled a number in response.

“Oh, that’s just perfect! You know what would be really fun? If you got these two and ended up having them posed to fight each other, right?”

“Yeah! Just like the last battle in the show!”

The boy excitedly grabbed the boxes Rinko had pointed to as she made her way back to the counter. She took his money and made change for him, then carefully packed the boxes into a bag.

“And, you know what? I think it’d would be even better if you used one of these so you could pose them even better. Consider it a special gift.” she said, as she slipped a stand into the bag. She pushed the bag back to the blushing boy, who cautiously took it, stammering out a thank you before he turned and left the store.

Rinko smiled as he left, happy to have helped someone. More customers came in after the boy, and she worked hard to make sure each of them left happy, though she didn’t always give them something for free. After closing up for the day, she made her way upstairs to her home, settling for a quick instant meal she ate at the couch while watching TV. Afterwards, she found a phone book and looked through it, finding her family’s old number nowhere in it. They’d simply seemed to vanish, along with the house.

She was troubled to find this out, but it didn’t seem like there was anything she could do about it. Rinko even checked in the phone book for the hobby shop she went to where she got the paint, but that too was gone. Desperate for a clue, she even thumbed through some restock catalogues on the coffee table, but the paint she’d used was in none of them. Confused, she decided the best course of action for her was to take a nice, warm bath, get a good night’s sleep in a soft bed, and carry on the best she could, running her shop.

Rinko had even more customers the next day and she treated each one of them with warmth and kindness, taking special care of the children who came in, unsure of what to spend their allowance on. Her business continued to flourish as weeks became months, and rumors of the “Gunpla Mom” spread, hobbyists coming from all over to see the shop’s good selection and even better service.


End file.
